darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia Harris
Personality Sylvia is something of a rebuilt personality. Due to a loss of herself and her memories in the past, she has had to spend a lot of time relearning about herself. Or making up a new self. Unfortunately easily influenced by those she deems trustworthy, her newest self has been shaped more by outside influences than internal ones. Duty, of course, is the driving force of her life, much like any Ananasi. When called to duty, she goes without question. A good little soldier. When her sights are set, it's hard to change her mind, hard to divert her focus. Impossible, even. Driven to a fault. At this point in her life, vengeance is the driving focus as she hunts and fights to right wrongs done to her (real or perceived) in the past. An integral part of of her is, of course, her connection to the Weaver. This has manifested in a talent for technology that is unusual for her breed, as well as a healthy (read: not at all) obsession with keeping things in order. In the pattern. In place. It looks a lot like Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder to those not in the know, but for her, it's just a part of her gifts from Ananasa. Sheet Attributes: :Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4 ::*''Dexterity Specialty:'' Catlike Reflexes. Stamina Specialty: High Pain Threshold. :Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 :Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 ::*''Intelligence Specialty:'' Tactical Abilities: :Talents: Athletics 4, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Integrity 2, Intimidation 4, Primal Urge 3, Resistance 4, Scrounging 2, :Vigilance 2 ::*''Athletics Specialty:'' Acrobatics. Intimidation Specialty: Coercion. Resistance Specialty: Enduring Through Fatigue :Skills: Demolitions 2, Larceny 2, Martial Arts (Soft) 4, Melee (Tessen) 3, Stealth 2 ::*''Martial Arts Specialty:'' Baguazhang :Knowledges: Computer 2, Cosmology 2, Medicine 2 Advantages: : Willpower: 4 : Gnosis: 5 : Blood Pool: 10 : Backgrounds: Familiar Spirit: Blood Spirit (Lifestream) 4, Equipment 2, Allies 1 : Gifts: Web of Smoke (1), Patience of Ananasa (1), Illusion of Size (1), True Fear (2), Morphean Bite (2), Spines (2), Cling (3) : Renown: Cunning: 3, Obedience 7, Wisdom 4 : Merits: Daredevil 3, Double Jointed 1, Human Form 3 : Flaws: Icy 3, Amnesia 2, Vengeance 2 (Rommy) ;Freebies (70) -7: Morphean Bite, -7: Spines, -6: Athletics, -6: Intimidation, -5: Perception, -5: Wits, -5: Appearance, -5: Stamina, -4: Resistance, -4: Martial Arts, -2: Cosmology, -2: Stealth, -2: Melee, -2: Scrounging, -2: Primal Urge, -2: Integrity, -2: Brawl Merits & Flaws ;Merits *''Daredevil'': A woman with nothing is a woman with nothing to lose. She believes the instrument of her person victories is that she is willing to do things her enemy is not, because she does not feel the ties that bind, so to speak. *''Double-jointed'': Natural flexibility coupled with years and years of training her body's dexterity. *''Human Form'': She is one of the lucky ones that blend in better with humanity. Not even medical exams would reveal her true nature as they would for most of her brethren. ;Flaws *''Icy'': Syl was not born human and never has truly understood them. Particularly their emotions. Even when she's felt them. It doesn't help that her tutor in the ways of human nature isn't exactly entirely adept himself. *''Amnesia'': In a battle years ago, some of Sylvia's lieutenants in Crawlering were killed and she lost a good chunk of her memory and life. And self. There are few memories of her early life, or her first change, and only scattered images of Rommy. The only thing that remained in tact was her time with Dexter, as it turned out. *''Vengeance'': When Syl returned to Dexter after losing her memories, she asked for his aid in piecing it all back together. And he did so! But with his own agenda in mind. Bitterness twisted his guidance, plus the chance to pit one changing breed against the other and distract the Garou from seeing Other Things, and he told her that Rommy was the one responsible. Backgrounds ;Familiar Spirit :Lifestream; Spirit of Blood :Rage: 5, Gnosis: 8, Willpower: 8, Power: 51 :Charms: Airt Sense, Reform, Peek, Materialize, Flood, Shapeshift, Spirit Static, Healing ::(12 totem points: 1 into r/g/w, 3 into Power, 8 into charms) ;Equipment :While all the tessen she owns are the standard iron fans typically used in tessenjutsu, she has two that are crafted out of cold iron, and the ribs each hide a blade that can be released and retracted by applying pressure to the handhold in the correct manner. ;Ally :Dexter Newman: Dex is a Glass Walker kinfolk and master hacker. Something of a genius, if a bit socially inept (or a lot), he has money and brains, and has spent a lot of time just collecting knowledge. He knows about the various Fera, but Ananasi are a personal favorite of his. He is secretly involved with a group of Spiral kin working in the Gaian circles to subvert their forces and give the Wyrm the upper hand. He also really hated Rommy for stealing Syl's attention. After all, she is his creation. History Early life was nothing a human mind could understand. At least not outside of a horror movie. What I remember of it... There was the hunt, the feed. Building and rebuilding. It was a simple life. But I was different from the others. Bigger. Hungrier. And one day... Ananasa filled me. I don't remember the details, but Dexter says my body changed, I learned about the forms by concentration and practice... and then I fed. And fed. And drank. And then I was this. Dexter brought me up. He's never explained why or how he found me or how he knew what I was... or maybe he has and I've forgotten. I've forgotten so much. He taught me how to be a human. Act a human. Walk and talk human. Dress human. He has tried to teach me to think human, but even now, I think it's never really settled in. He taught me the language, showed me my first computer, put me in clothes and created my human identity. He's been my entire support system through all this. Even when I've been cold. He brought me to my fellow Ananasi. Because he couldn't teach me what Ananasa wants. He couldn't teach me about my duty and my talents. Or how to use them toward Our Goals. Training was hard and fast, no messing around. And I was determined to succeed. So I did. I had to understand. I have my duties to my aspect. My aspect as it was meant to be. This is what my life has been made of. Duty. Battle. Perhaps, still a simple life. I was on the rise through the ranks rather quickly, as I tried to learn the pattern of the world, set it to rights. Dexter was my only friend, if friend is the right term. He would come along when I learned to fight, watching and cheering. I have had to save him from dangers more than I like to admit, with his tendency to want to be too close. I don't remember meeting Roman. I don't even really remember where we were at the time. I do remember his face. I see him in my memory, looking back at me. He seems happy. Nice. Handsome in his own way. I'm told this is all a farce of what really happened. When I wonder what he was to me, and what I was to him, Dexter tells me... Roman is the reason I am so much like swiss cheese. And he would know, as he is so often at my side. There was a fight, some padrone turned on us and we fought, but this Roman, he fought with them. And it was him that crushed my lieutenants, leaving me this way. Losing them... I have never had a problem with pain much, but that is a kind of pain you couldn't begin to imagine. It hits you in every possible way and leaves you stripped of things that make you you. It isn't just forgetfulness, it is true loss of self. I'm sure you can't understand. But that's alright, there is so much I still don't understand about you. But I rebuild. Like the web, I rebuild. And I set off to capture my prey. It's true, this time has been filled with thoughts of vengeance. But it has not been the hot rage of the wolves. It has never been. It is cold. I am cold to him. His face smiling at me in my memory mocks me, reminding my of the missing story. Reminding me of the loss. Reminding me to repay what is owed. It does not make me hate him, I do think hate is beyond me. But I will give him what he has earned from me, just like I do to those Ananasa points me to. Dexter has been with my through my hunt for Roman, using his contacts among them to find things out about him and his pack wolves. And in the meantime, I have sat back to ponder how to give him an understanding of what he has done. How to make a wolf feel like a spider, so easily crushed underfoot. Miscellaneous *''Note:'' Obviously, the 'truth' that Sylvia knows about Rommy is not the actual turn of events. But she believes that it is. In truth, she and Rommy were lovers for a time, as she felt a connection to him in that neither of them were ever truly human. And perhaps a bit of opposites attract with his Wyld nature and her Weaver aspect. Dexter resented that Sylvia favored Rommy, and the Spiral Kin seized opportunity to turn lovers to enemies, and keep the changing breeds fighting one another rather than banding their strengths together. In the fight that led to her amnesia, Rommy, of course, fought on the good side, as fallen Ananasi attacked a Gaian sept. It was just the turn of battle that left her with missing memories, no one really to blame. But she slipped away from the battle to recover and never saw Rommy again. It is quite likely she is assumed dead. Category:Character Archive